Dead Eyes
by Ink Splatters 'nd Co
Summary: Edward is blind and is looked after by his abusing Aunt, because his parents are in hospital. What will happen when he meets the new student Bella Swan? Rated T for mild violence. BXE. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first Fanfic so sorry if it's rubbish or for any grammar mistakes or spellings. I hope you like it __J! _

_Just to clear things up, Edward is 17 and Emmett is 18 and they are brothers._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any other aspects of Stephenie Meyer's inventions.**

"Edward! Get up!" the high pitched screech was accompanied by banging on the door. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the blackness that was always there, but I had long since gotten used to. I was born like this, which many people would think unfortunate, but I think it's better this way. I have never had the pleasure of sight so I don't know what I'm missing. I have never known anything different.

I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. I felt my way to my wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and jeans. I had no idea what colour they were, but it didn't really matter anyway. I walked back to my bed and picked up my cane.

I was half way down the stairs when I stumbled slightly and fell. I was expecting to land on the hard wooden staircase but instead I felt two large arms catch me.

"Careful little brother" it was Emmett, I smiled, "we don't want to hospitalize you again do we?"

I grimaced as I remembered.

Last time I had fallen down the stairs Emmett hadn't been there to catch me, and the last thing I had remembered was a sharp pain in my head and left arm. The next thing I knew I was in hospital with a bandage on my head and my arm in a cast.

Emmett carried me down the last few stairs, placed me on the ground and handed me my cane, which had come out my hand when I had fallen.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

We entered the kitchen.

"There you are, finally! Breakfast is getting cold, what took you so long?" shrieked our Aunt Richelle.

"Edward fell down the stairs" Emmett explained.

"Again?? Stupid, clumsy boy! Last time I had to miss a day of work to bring you to the hospital! And then you were even more disabled than before!" she yelled at me.

Emmett and me had been living with our Aunt ever since our parents were in a car crash about a year ago. They weren't dead, just asleep, like in a coma.

Aunt Richelle hadn't been to happy to look after us, especially given my…condition.

"Edward's not disabled!" Emmett retorted.

_Bad move_ I thought. Emmett always stuck up for me, which I appreciate more that you can ever imagine, but he often got in trouble for it.

"Don't you dare contradict me! He is a good-for-nothing nuisance! He can't do anything, he doesn't even know where he's going or What he's looking at! USELESS!" she screamed and hit me round the head. I staggered backwards and fell to the floor, but I didn't get up. I lay there tears running down my cheeks but not making a sound.

_She was right._

EmPOV

Aunt Richelle was yelling at Edward, but he just stood there not saying anything, a tortured expression on his pale faced. I was so angry my hands clenched into fists and my teeth grit together. Then she hit him and staggered back before falling to the floor. He was crying and I couldn't bare it.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, not caring what she said, "Edward is not useless! He is a smart, intelligent person who is no different from any other boy!" and with that I picked up Edward and our school bags and grabbed two pieces of toast on my way out, slamming the door in her seething face.

When I got to the car I put Edward in the passenger seat and our bags in the back. As I got into the drivers seat I saw Edward hastily wiping the tears from his face. I handed him a piece of toast but realised he didn't know I was holding it out, he couldn't see it. So I shoved it in his hand. He used both of his hands to feel it and find out what I had given him. When he discovered it was toast he tried giving it back, shaking his head.

"Eat it or I will force it down your throat" I growled. Obediently he took a bite out of the toast. I shoved mine down in one and started up the car.

5 minutes passed in silence.

"She's right" Edward whispered.

"Edward! How dare you think that! Don't pay any attention to what that evil woman says! Its not true, none of it! You understand?" I nearly yelled. He didn't answer.

"Look," I said more softly, "You are very clever, cleverer than me if that's possible!" I was trying to lighten the mood, I saw his mouth twitch so I carried on, "and on top of that you're even good looking! Nothing on me of course, but I'm surprised all the girls haven't fallen for you yet!"

"No one wants to be my friend" he muttered.

"Me? Alice? Rose? Jasper?"

He smiled "You're a great brother, brother you know that"

"Yeah I know! Aren't I just? You may kiss my shoe" I said causing him to laugh, at which I smiled.

_Thanks you for reading! Please tell me if it's good and if I should continue! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, here's the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but punctuation isn't my strong point if you get my gist. Thanks ever so much to the people who reviewed my last chapter! I hope this one is as satisfactory as the first! Just so you know, all the characters look the same as in the book and Rosalie and Emmett are together, as are Alice and Jasper. No one is related apart from Emmett and Edward. On with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**XxX**

EdPOV

We got to school in a matter of minutes thanks to Emmett's reckless driving. My head still throbbed a bit from where Aunt Richelle hit me. When I got out of the car Emmett handed me my bag and cane. I heard my name being shouted.

"Edward!" that was Alice,

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice,

"Over here!" and Jasper.

I walked toward where I thought they were. Someone grabbed my elbow and dragged me in the right direction.

There was a chorus of "hello" and "how are you". Emmett explained what happened this morning while I stood there staring into the blackness. When Emmett got to the bit where our Aunt hit me, Alice gasped and hugged me. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling Edward?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"You guys are so good to me, I appreciate it so much." I said quietly, meaning every word.

"Oh, Edward" Alice said dramatically, returning to hugging me.

"Alice, give the man some room!" came Jasper's low, calm voice. Alice let go of me.

"Oh! Look at the time! The bell is about to go. Come everyone, to class we go!" Alice said in a rush, linking arms with me and pulling me to our next class. I had maths with Alice first thing. We arrived a little late and sat down in our usual seats at the back.

Someone threw something at me, it hit my shoulder and I jumped and nearly fell off my chair. Everyone laughed. I turned a light shade of red.

"What did they throw?" I muttered to Alice.

"Piece of paper…no, wait…a _note_" Alice whispered.

"What does it say?"

Alice cleared her throat "Hey elf, still hangin' round wiv da blind man? If u get fed up wiv him I can tell u a gr8 prank 2 pull on him" she read angrily. I could tell it was written in abbreviations by the way she said it, "Right that does it!" I could hear her pencil scribbling away on the paper, she crumpled it up and threw it back.

"What did you put?" I asked.

"You don't want to know" she muttered darkly. I tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

The rest of class was uneventful, whoever threw the paper to start with did not throw it back, so whatever Alice wrote seemed to work.

The next two lessons dragged by, but eventually it was lunch and I walked towards the canteen.

"Hey Edward!" Rosalie's voice came from my right, I jumped slightly.

"Hey Rose"

"Come on, Alice wants to tell us something" she said pulling on my arm. We got inside the canteen and walked (stumbled in my case) towards our usual table.

"Guess what, guess what!?" Alice said excitedly, she didn't wait for an answer, "There's a new girl! She's Chief Swan's daughter and she's in my English class!"

"Oooh! Is she nice?" squealed Rosalie.

"She's quite shy, but she seems nice" Alice responded.

"Only girls could get exited over something like this" mumbled Emmett. Alice and Rosalie just ignored him and chatted about something to do with shopping this weekend.

"I heard that there is this sale…" said Rosalie

"So Edward, how was your day?" asked Jasper to my right.

"Dull" I answered. Jasper chuckled.

I ate my lunch in silence, listening to the sounds around me. Alice and Rosalie's conversation, Emmett munching away, Jasper humming under his breath and the general chatter of the canteen.

"What time is it?" I asked after a while.

"Oh! It's nearly one! Class will start soon!" panicked Alice.

I stood up and nearly tripped over my chair, Emmett steadied me.

"What do you have next Edward?" He asked.

"Biology, then English"

"Ok, see you after school!"

"Bye Edward, Jasper, Alice!" said Rosalie walking away with Emmett.

"Bye everyone!" I called, walking to Biology.

BPOV

I went to class early after lunch, so if I lost my way I wouldn't be too late…hopefully. Thankfully I got to class with seconds to spare. I walked up to the teachers desk and handed him my slip. He signed it and told me to sit in the only spare seat, at the back next to a beautiful bronze haired boy with oddly pale green eyes. I went and sat down.

He turned to look in my direction with a surprised look on his face.

"Hello?" he greeted. His eyes were focused just above my left shoulder. Then it hit me. He was blind.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I said, felling nervous for no apparent reason. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea how to act round someone who couldn't see.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." He said politely.

"Thanks!" I grinned. We sat there in awkward silence for a while, then thankfully the teacher started the lesson. I kept glancing at Edward whenever the teacher stopped to write something on the board, luckily he didn't notice.

_Of course he didn't notice you idiot _I thought to myself _He can't see you!_

Finally class ended and I packed my stuff in my bag. I got up and pushed my stool under the desk. Next to me Edward was slinging his bag onto his back, but he walked backwards into the chair and toppled over. I held my arms out to catch him, as he fell into my arms electricity passed through my heart but when I placed him back onto his feet it went away.

"Thanks" he muttered, slightly pink. He turned and walked hurriedly out the room before I got a chance to say "your welcome".

I went to gym in a daze. All I could think about was Edward.

"Hey Bella!" someone called behind me.

_Oh no, please not Mike. _I turned round and sure enough, there was Mike bounding towards me with a grin plastered across his face.

"Hi Mike" I said stiffly.

"I was wondering what you were doing at the weekend" he said trying to be smooth. I held back a snigger.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy" I replied sharply.

"What are you doing?" he challenged. I tried to think of a quick excuse.

"Mike, it's very kind of you to ask me, but I have only just moved here and I have a lot of unpacking and sorting things out with my dad." I tried to sound convincing.

"Oh, ok maybe another time" he shrugged walking off to the boy's changing room. I groaned and banged my head against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" a boy walked passed me sneering.

"Freak" his mate said shoving his shoulder against mine.

"Ow!" I said in protest and walked into the girl's changing room to get ready for my torture.

**XxX**

_Hello again! Thanks for reading this far! In case of some confusion the italics in the story are the person's thoughts. Please tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update but I was away for a couple of days and then I lost my notebook and I have my SATs coming up! I'm sorry, I know you hate excuses, I do to so let us get on with the story. Oh and _**purplefeather21**_ asked if Edward is a vampire and I am sorry but he is 100 human. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Ye-gets hit on head no. **_Hehe I saw this on someone's story and thought it was funny so I hope they don't mind if I use it._

**EdPOV**

I went from the classroom as fast as I could, my face still feeling hot. The only person who ever talked to me and I had to make a fool out of myself.

_Well done Edward. _I could punch myself, but I thought better of it and headed for English. I embarrassed myself by missing the door and nearly walking into the wall, I heard someone snigger. I sighed, went into the classroom and took my seat.

I let my mind wander as the teacher droned on about a book that I had already read. I liked to read, unfortunately any book I wanted had to be in brail because obviously I can't read words. Aunt Richelle doesn't bother with things like that, but the local library can often help.

I thought about Bella and her sweet charming voice that made me weak at the knees, and I thought about why she would be nice to me. _Did she pity me? _I didn't want to be pitied, I wanted to be treated like a human being, just a normal human. I hoped that wasn't the reason.

When the bell eventually went I put my things away in my bag and walked out the classroom. I headed for the parking lot, then I heard my name.

"Edward!" I heard quick approaching footsteps.

"Hi Edward"

"Hi Bella" I replied, recognising her beautiful, soft voice. I wondered why she was coming to talk to me. No one ever did apart from Emmett and that. I thought back to what I had thought in English. _Did _she pity me?

"Why do you talk to me?" I asked, hoping not to sound rude. "Because you're the nicest person I have met all day" she replied happily.

"Really?" I said quietly.

"Yes, is that such a surprise to you?"

"Well most people regard me as a freak or weirdo and don't talk to me" I said

"Well those people are wrong aren't they?!" she sounded angry, "Oh, which way are you going?"

"Uhm, can you see a sliver Volvo anywhere?" I asked.

"Yup" she linked arms with me. Electricity shot through me at her touch. She guided me in the right direction.

"Is that your car?" She asked.

"No, it's my brother's. I can't drive"

"Oh, right, yeah" she stuttered awkwardly.

"I helped pick it out though" I said, trying to relieve her awkwardness.

"Mmhmm" I could tell she would have nodded if she had been talking to anyone else.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Emmett call.

"That's my brother, Emmett" I told Bella.

"Hi" Bella said.

"Hi! Who are you? I don't think I know you" was Emmett's response. I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed.

"I'm Bella, I'm new here" They probably shook hands, but as always, I didn't know.

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Edward" She let go of my arm.

"Bye Bella" I waved.

I got into the car and strapped myself in.

"So, Edward, how was your day?" Emmett asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine" I answered simply.

"Bella seems nice" He said casually. I nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked innocently.

"Do you like her?"

"Sure, she's nice" I shrugged. I could almost feel Emmett's stare on me. Emmett stopped the car. We were home. We sat there in silence for about five minutes.

"Are you ok?" came Emmett's anxious voice. I nodded. I opened the car door and stumbled upright. We walked to the door and I prepared for my torture.

**BPOV**

All the way home I couldn't keep my mind off Edward. That crooked smile, beautiful pale green eyes and bronze coloured hair kept flitting through my head. Woah, woah, woah, I'm in way to deep. Still, it was hard to concentrate on anything else, I made my dad's dinner in a daze. I nearly chopped my finger off, whilst cutting carrots.

When Charlie (my dad) got home we ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence and neither of us minded. He briefly asked how school was and I answered with a "fine."

After I washed the dishes I excused myself to my room mumbling something about homework. I went to bed early, hoping morning would come quickly. That night Edward starred my dreams. I woke up freaked out, I had only known him for one day and already I was dreaming about him? I realised it was still dark so I relaxed back into my pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Thanks for reading, I would love to know what you think but if you don't want to review I really won't mind ;). Next chapter up soon._

_hugs_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES but...I wan't go through all the reasons, I don't want to bore you before you've even read the story! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I will reply to your reviews so don't be put out if I don't straight away, thanks._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I doubt I ever will, in fact I'm certain of it. Enjoy the story._**

**EdPOV**

Emmett opened the door as quietly as he could and we crept inside. I started up the stairs but one of the steps let out a loud squeaky creak.

"Is that you two sneaking around? Get in here, I want a word." We both sighed and went through to the living room.

**EmPOV**

We stood facing Aunt Richelle. I glared her right in the face while Edward's eyes were not focused on anything but the blackness he saw.

"I've been thinking about our little argument this morning and I just wanted to prove my point." she said lividly.

_Oh no._

"Edward, how many fingers am I holding up?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, holding up four fingers. Edward's face went paler than usual.

"Uhm…three?" his voice quavered.

"No Edward, four. Can't you see?" she smiled evilly "Oh, I forgot! You can't!" Right now I would have punched that old hag if my feet hadn't been rooted to the ground with anger.

"Let's try again. Edward what colour is the top I'm wearing?"

"Blue?"

"No Edward. This is yellow, see?"

"Yeah and its awful" I muttered. A small laugh escaped Edward. She slapped him. He staggered back until he hit the wall.

"WHAT? Why did you hit him? I was the one that made him laugh, you should be hitting me, not him!" I shouted, horrified that I had caused her to hurt Edward. It was my fault.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed at me. "Go to your rooms now!"

I went over to Edward and held onto his arm to guide him up the stairs. One side of his face was bright pink and bloody.

"You ok?" I asked once we were out of ear shot.

"Never been better" he mumbled sarcastically.

**BPOV**

I woke up to light streaming in through my window. I jumped out to the window to check I wasn't just hallucinating , but sure enough there was the sun, with only a few cotton wool clouds scattered across the sky. I stayed at there for a couple of minutes, hardly daring to believe it. I grinned widely and skipped down to breakfast, only tripping once on the stairs. I chewed my toast slowly and rinsed my plate in the sink, leaving it to dry on the side.

Once I was ready to leave I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and went out to my red truck, a welcome home present from Charlie. I got to school with a few minutes to spare, so I decided to go sit on a bench and enjoy the sun while it lasted.

A small girl with spiky black hair and a wide grin spread across her face came towards me. I recognised her from my English class though I couldn't remember her name.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she practically sang "You're Bella right?"

"Yeah, hello"

"I'm one of Edward's friends" she sat down next to me. "I'm going shopping this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to come" her voice squealed the word 'shopping'.

"Um, well its very nice of you to ask, but-"

"Edward's coming" she interrupted.

"Oh, ok then" the words came out my mouth without a thought. She smiled knowingly.

"I'll pick you up at eleven on Saturday!" she called to me, already walking away.

"Wait, you don't know where I live!" I yelled.

"Chief Swan's house!" she shouted and walked towards the maths block.

I sighed. Shopping wasn't one of my favourite things to do, but if Edward was coming maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**EdPOV**

"Edward you're coming shopping on Saturday" Alice stated, approaching me where I stood by the Maths block.

"What? What makes you think I'd want to come?"

"Bella's coming"

Oh. Would it seem to obvious if I suddenly was keen to go?

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You have pink mark and a cut down your face" she said quietly. My hand automatically went to my face.

"Damn" I muttered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I replied a bit too quickly.

"Did your aunt hit you again?" she whispered.

"I said its nothing" I snapped, regretting it afterwards. Silence followed. "You still there?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"That's ok" then she prattled on about what we were going to do on Saturday while we walked to class. I wasn't listening, just using her voice to help me find my way. Class was as boring as ever, the hours dragged. I couldn't wait until Biology, I'm sure you can guess why.

**BPOV**

Lunch, finally! My stomach was growling from only one piece of toast all day. I walked to the cafeteria quickly, nearly tripping on…oh nothing, surprise surprise. I joined the end of the line to get my food. Then I heard two familiar voices.

"But I'm not hungry" protested a voice that made my heart back flip.

"I don't care" came a stern and insistent voice.

"Aliiiiceee" whined the other voice.

"Be quite Edward!" Alice ordered. Edward grumbled something incoherent.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Alice called out to me. I turned around at the same moment that Edward's head snapped up.

"Hi Alice, Edward"

"H-hi B-bella" stuttered Edward slightly. Then I saw his face, the left half was pink with a long cut running down from his forehead to the corner of his mouth. Luckily it was my turn to get my lunch. I put an apple, a plate of pasta and a bottle of water onto my tray.

"Bella, come sit with us today!" Alice pulled me towards a table in the corner. Around it sat Edward, Emmett, a blonde boy staring at the wall and a beautiful blonde girl.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. And Edward of course!" Alice announced to the table. Jasper smiled, Rosalie nodded vaguely in my direction and Emmet boomed "Nice to see you again Bella!"

"Sit down there Bella" Alice said, indicating the vacant chair beside Edward. I sat down.

"Hi" said Edward quietly.

"Hi" Lunch continued in silence in mine and Edward's case. The others were chatting cheerfully about goings on.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, just an accident" He mumbled. I saw Emmett looking sadly towards Edward. I looked at Emmett curiously, he looked at me briefly before turning back to talk to Rosalie. There was something in his eyes that made me think Edward wasn't telling the truth.

"Oh" I muttered.

I walked with Edward to Biology then sat next to him. The teacher was handing round pictures of different cells and particles that we needed to identify. _Easy_ I thought. I saw Edward looking confused.

"What did he put on our table?" he asked

"Some cell pictures, we have to identify them" I replied, it hit me that Edward wouldn't be able to see them.

"Oh"

"I can help you" I suggested. He smiled.

"Thanks"

"Ok, so the first one is…uh well its hard to explain" then I had an idea. "Edward give me your hand" He held out his hand. I held it in mine. "Well the wall of the cell is like this" I traced the shape onto Edward's palm. He laughed.

"That tickles"

"Oh, so your ticklish? Now that's interesting" I grinned and tickled his side. He laughed and squirmed and nearly fell off his chair. I was glad everyone else was making a lot of noise too, otherwise people would probably be staring at us. As it was, only Mike Newton was looking at us, scowling.

"Ok ok stop!" he giggled. I stopped. He cleared his throat professionally, "Let's get on with what we are supposed to be doing" I laughed.

"You mean 'stop tickling me before I die of laughter and may have to strangle you'"

"That's one way of putting it, and how can I strangle you if I'm dead?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way. Well, either way we probably should get on with it."

"Ok, but can you use the back of my hand this time?"

"Sure thing" I held onto his hand again. "As I said this is the wall of the cell" I said tracing a wobbly shape onto the back of his hand. He fidgeted slightly. "What's wrong?"

"That tickles more than when you did it on my palm" he complained.

"So you would rather I did it on your palm?" I said with fake annoyance. He nodded. I laughed "Your so fickle."

The rest of the class continued in a similar fashion. It was the best Biology lesson I had ever been in.

**AlPOV**

Haha! My evil plan worked! Ok, so it wasn't exactly _evil_ but it worked none the less! Edward and Bella are going shopping with me! They will realise how much they like each other, fall in love and live happily ever after. Edward has been alone for so long, I'm certain Bella is just right for him.

After school I met Emmett in the parking lot and told him about my 'evil' plan.

"Alice you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"I know" I said 'modestly'.

"I feel so sorry for Edward. He has a hard life" Emmett sighed, shaking his head.

"He'll be ok. Oh, and that reminds me, did your Aunt hit Edward again?" I asked worriedly. Emmett nodded sadly.

"Its not fair! She hits him for no reason, calls him names and makes fun out of him." he growled looking at the floor.

"What about you?"

"No she's never hit me. She just shouts at me, but mainly Edward which makes me feels even worse"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, its not your fault." I soothed him.

"What's not his fault?" came a voice that made me go wobbly inside every time I heard it. I turned round to look at Jasper.

"Mind your own business" I said reaching up to touch his nose, I could only just reach. He laughed and bent down to kiss my nose. I moved my face upwards so his lips met mine. He was a little surprised at first but kissed me back willingly. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Ok lovebirds, break it up. We can't stay here forever, however much you might wish so" laughed Emmett. We broke apart to find everyone there, Rosalie, Edward and Bella had joined us. I saw Jasper turn slightly pink. Bless him, always the shy nervous one.

We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways home. When I got home I rang Edward to tell him what time on Saturday I was going to pick him up.

"Hello?" oh, Edward's Aunt had picked up.

"Hello, is Edward there?"

"Yes"

"…can I speak to him?"

"No"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said so"

"Well, can you tell him eleven o'clock on Saturday?"

"What is happening at eleven o'clock on Saturday?"

"We are going shopping" I stated.

"Well he's not going" she replied shortly.

"Oh, I thought you might just want him off your hands for a bit, but if he can't come that's ok" there was a pause, she was thinking.

"Ok fine, yes he can come. I will tell him"

"Thank you" I hung up. _Yes._ I rang up Jasper, no reason, I just felt like a talk and for someone to tell me how clever my plan was.

_Aha! I found out how to put in these line thingies that seperate the ANs from the story! Yay! Go me! If you have any advice or if you simply want to tell me what you thought of my story, please review! Thanks. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am sooooooooo sorry! It has been months since I updated! Please don't hate me, even though you have enough reason to. I had lots of exams and then I guess I sort of forgot...I'm really really sorry! I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish, I will strive to do better, but for now; here is the next chapter._

**EdPOV**

Another school day over and done. Now I just had to face what was in store for me at home. I admit I was exited about going shopping at the weekend, but the only reason for that was because of a certain someone who was coming too.

I didn't move when I heard Emmett open my door. He waited for me to climb out the car but I stayed where I was.

"Edward?" he asked anxiously, "Are…are you coming?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I want to stay here" I whispered.

"She won't hurt you again, and if she does I'll punch her" he said through gritted teeth.

"No!"

"Why not?!" he said, shocked.

"She'll punish you, please, don't get involved" I said, shaking my head.

"What?? Involved? You're my brother! It's my job to protect you!"

"Please" I whimpered "I…I'm scared" I admitted the awful, shameful truth. Emmett was silent, all I could hear was his breath come and go…come and go…

"Edward-" Emmett started to say but was cut off by a cackling laughter. I froze.

"Oh dear, is little Eddie scared?" she was getting closer. The laughter stopped. "Get inside" she snarled. Emmett gently pulled me out the car and set me on the ground. I stumbled through the front door, probably cutting off the blood supply to Emmett's hand by the way I was clutching his wrist. I was yanked from Emmett by two bony hands, they dug into my arm.

"Get off him" growled Emmett. That hideous laughter again.

"Why would I do that?" with that she twisted my arm and I let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

"If you don't get off him I'll punch you" threatened Emmett.

"What? Like this?" she punched me in the stomach, I collapsed onto the floor, gasping.

"I mean it!" Emmett shouted.

"You wouldn't dare touch me!" she laughed. She kicked my side and I felt a sharp pain, was my rib broken? "I could do this all day-" she kicked me again "and all you would do is stand there!"

I was surrounded by pain, I couldn't see where the pain would come from next. I lay there in the darkness, waiting for it to stop.

_THWACK_

I lay there, wondering why I could no longer feel anyone hitting me. Had she stopped? Was she gloating over her work?

"Edward?" Emmett's whispered. Something touched my arm, I cringed away, terrified. "Edward, it's just me, Emmett" I relaxed slightly, but shuffled myself away as well as I could, until I hit something solid. All I could think was _Get away, just get away._

"Edward, please, just calm. She's not going to hurt you" What did he mean by that? Was she still there, she was keeping scarily quiet. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I tried to control my gasps.

**EmPOV**

My anger took over me as I pulled my elbow back and snapped it forward, punching aunt Richelle squarely in the face. She fell back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Unconscious. I turned to look at Edward. He was lying, curled up in a ball.

"Edward?" I whispered, touching his arm slightly. He cringed away from my hand, a look of absolute terror on his face. "Edward, it's just me, Emmett" he pushed himself to the wall, his breath coming in gasps. "Edward, please, just calm down. She's not going to hurt you" I tried to reassure him. He was well and truly frightened. He sat there for a moment before slumping against the wall. I cautiously went over to him.

"Edward? Edward!" he was out. What was I going to do now? Should I call an ambulance? Just then the phone went off. I hesitated for a moment then picked it up.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely.

"Hello, is that Emmett?"

"Alice" I breathed.

"Emmett, are you ok?" Alice asked worriedly.

"No Alice, you got to help me" I cried into the phone.

"What's wrong?" said Alice, alarmed.

"AuntRichellewashittingEdwardbutthenIpunchedherbutnowEdward'sunconcious!" it all came out in a rush.

"Woah, woah, woah! I didn't catch a word of that!"

"Aunt-Richelle-beat-up-Edward-but-then-I-punched-her-butnowEdward'sunconscious!"

"What??" Alice screamed.

"What am I gonna do?" I panicked.

"Ok, we need to stay calm" she said "Call an ambulance?"

"I could just drive him to the hospital, it's not that far" I said.

"Ok, hurry!" and she hung up.

I picked up Edward's body and half ran out the house and didn't even bother locking the door, just slamming it behind me. I placed him gently into the passenger seat, shut the door and ran over to my side, starting the car quickly.

It took me around ten minutes to reach the hospital, three minutes to find a parking space, and two minutes to get Edward inside.

"Oh my!" gasped the lady at the reception. She pressed down a button and spoke into the microphone, "We have an emergency, can someone from A&E come down to the reception please"

A few seconds later a door on the left of the room swung open, revealing a middle-aged man completely in white.

"If you'll just come with me" he said walking back through the door. I hurried after him, still cradling Edward. He was so skinny and therefore easy to carry. I followed the man into another room, which was smaller and had one of those bed/seat things ((**A/N I can't remember what they're called!**)) in the middle. He gestured for me to lay Edward on it. After I had placed him on there I sat down in the corner on a small plastic chair, careful not to break it. The man, I still didn't know his name, started to do simple things like checking his pulse, heart and blood pressure.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he finally asked me.

"He…got beaten up by our Aunt" I murmured.

"Where are your parents?"

"Room 1765" he looked confused. "They're in a coma after a car crash" I explained briefly.

He nodded and returned his attention to Edward who was stirring slightly.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" the man said in a clear voice. "I'm Doctor Porter"

Edward's eyes opened. "Where am I?" he asked frantically.

"You're in hospital" replied Doctor Porter, staring at Edward. He waved his hand in front of Edward's face. A look of comprehension dawned his face.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, gripping the underside of the seat. Doctor Porter looked questionably at me.

"She's fine Edward" I said.

"Emmett?" asked Edward, his head turning my direction. "What happened? Why am I here?"

After I explained things to him and Doctor Porter gave him some medicine that would help with the bruising I thanked him and helped guide Edward out the hospital. He had cuts and bruises covering his skin and two broken ribs, I half supported him through the main door.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

_Ooooh...wonder who yelled his name...whoever guesses right gets a virtual cookie! This chapter isn't as good as some of the last ones...I will update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry it's so short! Really I am! Please forgive me! I know my story is getting really rubbishy and is loosing the plot slightly…but I do know what is going to happen next!_

**EdPOV**

"EDWARD!" someone yelled.

"Bella?" I asked, surprised. I heard running footsteps getting louder.

"Are…you…ok?" she panted. I nodded. "Alice…phoned" she explained, her breathing slowly turning to normal. Then, completely out of the blue she hugged me. Her arms were around my waist, sobbing into my chest. I winced slightly when my ribs protested.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said letting go of me.

"That's ok, it doesn't hurt that much" I smiled.

"Alice told me what happened" said Bella meaningfully. I stiffened, that was something I did not want her to know about.

"Are you still there Emmett?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Yup" he said. I just nodded. We stood there in silence.

"We should probably be getting back now" said Emmett, I nodded again.

"Yeah, see you at school tomorrow" said Bella, and then I felt the most amazing feeling. Electricity surged through me as her lips touched my cheek. "Bye Edward" and she was gone. I held my fingers to my face, as if confirming what just happened, Bella had kissed my cheek! I grinned.

"Ooooooh" Emmett whistled. I went bright red. "Someone likes you!" I tried to hit him, but I had no idea where he was, so I just ended up swiping midair.

"Awww, don't get mad Ed! Just teasing you" he playfully ruffled my hair.

"Uhm, Emmett? What are we going to do when we get home?"

"Errmm…tell Aunt Richelle nothing happened and it was all a dream?" he asked hopefully. I smiled slightly.

Neither of us could think of an idea so we just went home. I racked my brains for some brilliant idea whilst Emmett parked the car in front of the house, Emmett didn't get out the car.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked.

"There is a police car outside our house" said Emmett disbelievingly. Police car? What had happened? Was anyone hurt? Emmett was probably thinking along the same lines as he didn't say anything else, or make any movement. Finally he said "Come on, let's go see what's happening" he said slamming the car door. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door, stumbling slightly. Emmett spun me round the right way and we walked toward the house.

**EmPOV**

I walked up to one of the police men standing outside our front door.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" I asked politely.

"Who are you young man?" said a balding middle-aged policeman.

"I'm Emmett Cullen"

"Oh, so you live here?" he asked, gesturing to the house. I nodded slowly. "And this must be Edward"

Edward's head snapped up at the mention of his name and his cloudy eyes rested just above the policeman's shoulder. "I think you should come inside" he said nodding to another policeman who grabbed Edward's arm to guide him inside. A look of panic came across Edward's face and he tried to back away.

"It's ok Edward, it's just a policeman, he won't hurt you" I promised. Edward took a deep and let the policeman lead him inside. I followed close behind.

There were around five policemen of various ages and heights and our Aunt Richelle, all in our living room.

"Ok, then. We had a phone call from a certain 'Alice Brandon' informing us on quite a few goings on here." said a young, stern-looking woman. "Come and sit down, and please explain"

"Please, I didn't do anything! I have always loved Edward and Emmett like my own children, but they're out of control! They got into a fight, then started on me when I tried to separate them apart to prevent them from getting hurt! Please, I meant no harm to either of them" Aunt Richelle was on her knees sobbing. Me and Edward stood there dumbstruck.

"Is this true?" asked the policewoman.

"NO!" I shouted. "Those are lies! She hates us! She hits Edward, calls him names and is just plain evil! Edward has scars to prove it!"

"You see, officer? I can't control them! I've tried my best!" Aunt Richelle pleaded.

"OK, everyone just calm down!" said the policewoman loudly. "You" she pointed at me, "start from the beginning."

I explained everything, every little detail. Edward just stood there in silence. Aunt Richelle protesting after every sentence I said. Around thirty minutes later everything was sorted. Aunt Richelle would go on trial in a weeks time, but in the meantime Aunt Richelle would continue looking after us. I protested at that bit.

"But you can't let her look after us!" I panicked.

"At the first sign of trouble ring us, and everyday someone from the police force will drop by" said the balding policeman, throwing a glance at Aunt Richelle. He obviously didn't approve of this idea.

They all bustled out the house, leaving me, Edward and Aunt Richelle.

"Right then, you little brats. Listen to me, you will _not_ call the police or anyone else and you will lie to the policemen that come. Understand?" she growled menacingly. Edward nodded weakly, but I didn't make any movement. This meant war.

**EdPOV**

Friday. Good and Bad. Good because no more school for two days. Bad because that meant I was in the house more, which meant more of Aunt Richelle's torture. But then I remembered I was supposed to be going shopping with Alice and Bella on Saturday. That lightened my weekend slightly…ok, hugely.

"Hello Edward, are you in there?" Emmett's voice breaking off my train of thought. "We're nearly at school"

"What? Oh. Right" I muttered. As soon as I got out the car I heard "Edward!" and then I was bombarded with an enthusiastic hug.

"Bella?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes?" she laughed.

"Uh, nothing" I said, hugging her lightly back.

"You smell nice" she said suddenly. I'm sure I went bright red.

"Uhm, thanks?" it sounded like a question.

"You're welcome" she squeaked, sounding just as embarrassed as I felt. She let go of me, "The bell's gonna go soon, I'll see you at lunch" I waved.

I was daydreaming as Alice pulled me off to maths. Daydreaming…mainly of Bella. I sat down and before I knew it Alice was tugging my arm.

"Come on Edward, maths is over!"

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and all too soon I was sitting down in the cafeteria.

"Hey Edward" said Bella, sitting down next to me.

"Hullo" I said, smiling slightly. She placed her hand in mine under the table. Her hand was small and warm, I felt like a bubble was blowing up inside me as the warmth spread throughout my entire body. It was the best feeling in the world.

_Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I know its bad, but its just a sort of filler. I couldn't write the next chapter without writing this one first. Next chapter they go shopping and…well you'll have to wait and see! Thank you again!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Sorry it's been a while. And sorry if this chapter is a little rushed and badly written. I also apologise if this chapter is not up to standards. _

**EdPOV**

Bella walked me to the parking lot after school, her hand held tightly in mine. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. I said goodbye to her and she, for the second time, lightly kissed my cheek and whispered "Good bye Edward" in my ear. Then she was gone.

"…then I'll pick you up at…Edward? Are you listening?" said an impatient voice beside me.

"Sorry Alice, what?" I apologized, blushing.

"Why are you blushing Eddy-kins?" asked Alice.

"Nothing" I said, an octave higher.

"Hmmm…excited about tomorrow?" I couldn't lie.

"Well…a little" Ok, so maybe that was half a lie. I was immensely looking forward to it.

On the way home, Emmett just rambled on about something someone had said about Rosalie and how he felt like beating the life out of them. When we got home, there was a policeman inside.

"Just checking to see if everything's alright" he grunted then walked out the door.

"That was Chief Swan" snarled Aunt Richelle. _Swan_ it rang a bell. "He said that he'd been informed by his own daughter that I have been mistreating you! Who have you been talking to??" she screamed.

Of course, Bella Swan. I was shocked. Bella…did that for…me? This woman was truly amazing.

oOo

_Ding_. The front door bell went. I half ran to door, tripping on my way. I opened the door, rubbing my knee.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked.

"Edward!" said Alice excitedly. "Come on!" she pulled on my arm.

"Hang on" I said, searching the small table by the front door.

"What are you looking for?"

"My keys" I mumbled. I felt something drop into my hands. My keys. "Thanks"

"No problem" she said cheerfully, proceeding to pull me out the door. "Where's your Aunt?"

"Out" I answered simply. Though I had no idea where.

"Ok, let's go pick up Bella" said Alice, hauling me into her car. The gentle thrum of the engine was peaceful and I soon dosed off, due to the lack of sleep last night.

_Flashback_

_My head felt like lead, I let it drop against the counter._

"_Edward? Come on we're nearly done" said Emmett quietly, gently prising my head of the kitchen surface._

"_What time is it?" I moaned._

"_Almost half …two" he said with a yawn. I moaned again, unhappily. After Aunt Richelle had done shouting at us, she had put us to work cleaning the house from top to bottom. "Just got the washing up to do now." I nodded and stuck my hands in the sink. _

"_Ow!" I protested loudly, pulling my hand out the sink. I felt something warm trickle down my hand._

"_Are you alright? I'll get you a plaster, you must have cut your hand on a knife or something" he sounded half asleep. I heard a crash. "Ah, I can't see anything when its this dark"_

"_Here, I'll get it" I knew my round the house like the back of my hand…almost. I got down the box of plasters. I got one out. "Would you mind putting one on my finger?"_

"_Sure"_

_Half an hour later I was staggering up the stairs, pulling up Emmett behind me. I, for once, doing the leading as it was too dark for Emmett to see where he was going. I lead him to his bedroom door before going into my own and collapsing on the bed, not bothering to get changed._

_End Flashback _

**BPOV**

I opened the front door.

"Hey Alice" I said cheerily.

"Hello Bella! Are you ready?" she said, just as happy.

"Yup" I closed the door behind me.

"Edward's asleep" she warned me, getting in the car. I got in the back and took in Edward's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, his face smooth and his tousled bronze hair, a messy array on top of his head. Alice started the car and Edward jumped, his eyes opening.

"Alice?" he muttered groggily.

"I'm right here"

"Hello Edward" I said from the backseat.

"Bella?" he said, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes?" I smiled, brushing some of his fringe out his face. He blushed and I saw Alice watching us with curious eyes, a small smile on her face. He sighed.

"Ok, so where shall we go first?" said Alice loudly, causing us both to jump slightly. Way to ruin the moment Alice, I thought sourly. Edward shrugged.

"I don't mind"

"Me neither" I said.

"Then its all up to me!"

"Actually, I know the exact place I want to go" I said hurriedly, no way was I spending an hour in Alice's few hundred favourite shops.

"Yes?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uhm…" _Come on Bella, think fast_ "…the…coffee shop?"

Alice gasped "That's a great idea!" I beamed "We'll need lots of caffeine to keep going round all the shops I have planned!" My face fell, _great_.

Half an hour later and we were sitting in the little café, sipping our coffees.

"…and then we can go into Gap and…" Alice chattered away. I mentally groaned, this was going to be a long day. "Oh!" Alice gasped, "I just remembered there's a sale in my fifth favourite shop! Be back in a few minutes" and with that she ran out the shop. Edward and I laughed in unison. That girl was a nutter. We sat there in comfortable silence, I saw Edward's hand lying on the table. I hesitated before slithering my hand under his. He curled his fingers round my hand, holding it tightly. I pulled our entwined hands onto my lap and traced the veins leading from his wrist to his elbow.

**EdPOV**

I sat there, wondering how much coffee I had left. I didn't want to look like an idiot by picking my mug up and weighing it in my hand. Maybe I could just dip my finger in it. Maybe I should pretend I didn't want to drink anymore, that is if there _is_ some left. I didn't really want to waste any coffee.

Suddenly I felt something warm creep under my hand that was resting on the table. I held on tightly to the small hand. Bella pulled our hands onto her lap and trailed her fingers lightly up my forearm. It felt lovely. I sank down into my chair, a dopey grin on my face. I realised in that moment how much I liked Bella, she was sweet, kind…I wish I could say beautiful, but I didn't know what she looked like. How I wish I could see her face.

"Hello, back again!" came Alice's cheery voice. "Come on, we have so many more places to go to!" Alice yanked me to my feet, pulling Bella up by doing so.

_Five hours later_

"Please, can we just sit down for five minutes!" pleaded Bella.

"No!" whined Alice "I still want to go to that shop!" I assume she pointed.

"Well I'm staying here" said Bella stubbornly. I laughed softly.

"Fine" muttered Alice, stomping off.

Bella pulled me down to sit on a bench. She leaned into my side, exhausted.

"Edward, you have beautiful eyes…" she murmured before sighing and falling asleep against my shoulder. My heart felt like it was running a marathon. She thought I had beautiful eyes? I grinned to myself, then dozed off, my head falling on top of hers.

**AlPOV**

I pulled out my ever so frequently used credit card and handed it to the lady behind the counter. I tapped in my pin number, placed the credit card back into my pocket and hauled the bags out the shop. Now, I needed to find Edward and Bella. I spotted them and my heart melted. _Awwww!_ That has to be one the most adorable sights. Bella had her head on Edward's shoulder, fast asleep, and Edward had his head resting on top of hers, his arm round her waist. It seemed a shame to wake them but what else could I do?

"Edward? Bella?" I said quietly, shaking their shoulders slightly. Edward jumped up, causing me to jump and Bella to fall onto the bench.

"Run! Before…oh, it was just a dream" sighed Edward.

"Edward? It's ok, you just fell asleep on the bench" I reassured him.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's just here…she's still asleep, should we wake her up?"

"No, I'll carry her" he said.

"Well…" I didn't want to say what I was thinking. He wouldn't know where he was going with his arms full.

He understood.

"Will you guide me?"

"Of course I will" I helped to put Bella in his arms, he held her tightly but gently. I could see the care he was handling her with. I held his elbow and steered him in the right direction. He carefully placed her into the backseat and got in next to her to her. Her head fell on his shoulder again and he stroked her hair lightly.

After five minutes of driving Edward spoke up.

"Alice?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"What does Bella look like?" he asked quietly, hesitant. My heart panged, I bit my lip.

"Well, she has brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes…" I said, then I felt bad. That was an explanation a two year old could give. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"She's pretty"

"I wish I could see her" he whispered, and he laid his head back on the headrest, a look of pure sadness on his face. We were nearly back in Forks when my phone went. I passed it to Edward, I couldn't talk while I was driving obviously.

"Hello?" he said mundanely into the phone. "Oh, hey Emmett……yeah…what??…really?!…ok, we'll be there as soon as we can" he said excitedly, hanging up the phone.

_Did you like it? Any questions? Complaints? _

_Ohh, what could have happened? What did Emmett say to Edward on the phone? Well, I guess you're going to have to wait and find out :)_

_hugs and virtual cookies to you all!_


	8. AN, so very very sorry!

_Hey, it's me...I'm sorry I haven't updated in months...but I just haven't got round to it and...you know what, just go ahead and sit on me, I deserve it for not updating sooooo long...I will try and put up another chapter soon...I know what's going to happen, but it's hard to put it on paper...Also, I re-read it and realised how bad my writing is, I mean seriously, I wrote this less than a year ago but still my writing ability when I first started this story just depresses me...if you think it's bad, tell me and I will see if I can just re-write lots of it. Thank you and sorry! _

_-Kat-_


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

_I apologise in advance for this tiny chapter, it's so short I'm not even sure it deserves to be called a chapter. Please read A/N at the end!_

**

* * *

****EdPOV**

If I could have anything in the world, anything at all, it would be to see Bella's beautiful face. I hated not seeing her. Usually I didn't mind my loss of sight, I couldn't do anything about it. But, right now, I hated it. Why couldn't I have been a normal kid? Who could do normal things and have a normal life. Who could enjoy the gift of sight. I heard Alice's phone ring, I held my hand out, ready for her to pass it to me.

"Hello?" I said glumly into the phone.

"Hello Edward!"

"Oh, hey Emmett."

"Edward! You'll never guess, you know mum and dad?" he said, excitedly. I stiffened, we hardly ever mentioned them.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I got a call from the hospital and the nurse said they could be waking up any time now!" he practically yelled down the phone.

"What???" I gasped, disbelievingly.

"They said almost for definite!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! You have to come to hospital now, bring Bella and Alice if you must!"

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can" I promised.

"What was that about?" asked Alice. I grinned stupidly.

"We need to go to the hospital, now!"

The feeling I was feeling now, was the happiest I had been in years, my whole life probably. I felt like throwing my fist in the air and yelling. I jumped in my seat impatiently. I quickly repeated the conversation to Alice. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

When we arrived at the hospital I jumped out the car, eagerly.

"Come on Alice!" I was literally bouncing as I said this. My raised voice caused Bella to wake up.

"Wha's happenin'?" she mumbled. I felt around for her hand, grabbed it then pulled her out the car. I walked towards where I knew the hospital entrance was. Alice grabbed my elbow, whilst filling Bella in (who gasped and gripped my hand tighter). Once we were inside Alice pulled us up to the receptionist.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in room 1765 please." Alice said.

"Do you know where it is?" said the bored voice of the receptionist.

"Yes" I replied quickly. _Come on, hurry up_. I thought.

"Go ahead then" she droned.

Alice let go of my elbow and I trailed my hand along the wall, still pulling Bella along and counting the doors we passed. I turned left then hurried up a set of stairs. _1762, 1763, 1764...1765!_ I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Emmett's voice. I pushed the door open, tripping over in my eagerness. Bella's hand I was still holding onto helped me up.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Edward, come over here" I felt his hands pull me into a seat. I let go of Bella's hand. "Can you believe it Edward? Mum's making great progress! She could open her eyes any day, any minute, any second! And Dad's slowly getting there!" Emmett gushed out, while I felt around me. There was a bed in front of me. I traced my hands across it until I met a hand. It was cold, but felt very familiar.

"Mum?" I whispered. I held tightly onto her hand. I never wanted to let go, I would do anything to make her better. "Come back to me" I whispered even quieter so no one could hear.

* * *

_I'm sooooo sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I just needed to get this up so you all would know what was going on. I am really stuck, I'm thinking about putting the next bit in Edward and Emmett's mum's point of view...but please bare with me, this is really hard for me to fit in with all my GCSE coursework. If anyone has any ideas then pleeeaaase tell me! Again, I'm sooo sorry for the miniscule chapter! Please oh please forgive me! I will write more tonight in one of my many many many notebooks and hopefully have it up soon!!! I'm so sorry!_

_-Kat-_


End file.
